This invention relates generally to clothing and more particularly concerns women""s undergarments.
The inclusion in the structure of a bra of concealed pouches for storing various types of articles has long been known. Bras with externally attached storage cases are generally conspicuous and disruptive of the figure line. Bras with compartments accessible from the inside are more aesthetically appealing but are less comfortable and accessible. Zippered compartments inside the bra improve aesthetics and accessibility but, because of inelasticity, render the bra uncomfortable and not well suited to its purpose.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,761, many of these problems were partly, if not completely, resolved. Some problems, however, remain. Perspiration readily passes through fabric holes caused by stitching and also migrates in absorbent materials. Thus, although a pouch may be made of waterproof material, moisture can still find a path to its concealed contents. On the other hand, while pockets made of waterproof material help to protect their contents from moisture, waterproof material has minimal, if any, stretchability. This diminishes the benefits of support and comfort afforded by the stretchable qualities of the bra lining and decorative layers. Furthermore, combinations of absorbent stretchable linings and layers with non-stretching waterproof pockets require stitching, seaming and hemming, all of which draw attention to, rather than conceal, the pouch and its contents. All of these problems are exacerbated by the very nature of a sports bra which provides support by means of snug elasticity. The resulting tension in the bra tends to accentuate every deviation from a smooth surface, to enlarge every stitch hole and to accelerate migration of moisture.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a sports bra which has a pocket of waterproof material which floats within its stretchable structure so as to enhance support and comfort. Another object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which has a waterproof pocket seamed to the bra only at the neckline so that the pocket is otherwise free to move independently of the bra. A further object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which helps to disguise the presence of a storage pouch and its contents. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which uses decorative gathering of material to hide the contours of seams and hems and concealed articles. It is also an object of this invention to provide a sports bra which avoids layering of seams which would increase the detectability of the storage pouch in the bra. Still another object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which has a storage pouch formed by folding so as to avoid detectable side seams. An additional object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which has a storage pouch separated from the wearer by a moisture absorbing cover. Another object of this invention is to provide a sports bra with an interior cover for a concealed pouch which is flat seamed to the bra lining to reduce the likelihood of detectability. A further object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which has a storage pouch of waterproof material with its smooth surface between its stitched surface and the wearer so as to reduce the likelihood of moisture penetrating the pouch. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sports bra which has a storage pouch of waterproof material which overlaps its absorbent liner so as to reduce the possibility of perspiration migrating in the liner to the pouch.
In accordance with the invention, a sports bra is provided in which a front portion of the bra has a lining with a pair of bra cups symmetrically spaced from a cleavage axis and a decorative cloth matched to the contour of the lining. The lining lays face-to-face over the decorative cloth. A flat, open-topped pocket lays over the opposite side of the lining as the decorative cloth. The vertical centerline of the pocket is parallel to and the pocket covers the cleavage axis. A cloth cover lays over the pocket and extends beyond the side edges and bottom of the pocket. The bottom of the pocket is seamed to the bottom of the cover without stitching the lining and the decorative cloth and the sides of the cover are seamed to the lining without stitching the pocket and the decorative cloth so that the pocket can float in relation to the lining and decorative cover. Most preferably, the sides of the cover are seamed to the lining by flat seaming with TEX 24 or TEX 27 thread. This size thread is strong enough to withstand pulling on the pocket during use yet thin enough to be not easily observed. Preferably, the lining is of universally stretchable absorbent material, the decorative cloth is of universally stretchable wicking material and the cover is of universally stretchable absorbent material. The stretch affords the desired support from the bra, the absorbency collects the wearer""s perspiration and the wicking draws the absorbed moisture to the outside for evaporation. The floating chamber of the pocket provides a comfortable pouch for concealing various articles within the bra.
It is preferred that an elastic band be stitched while under tension to the portion of the lining and decorative cloth extending along the cleavage axis and on the opposite side of the lining from the decorative cloth. The band gathers the lining and decorative cloth simultaneously in the direction of the cleavage axis to disguise the pocket and its contents. Preferably, the pocket is a piece of cloth folded end-to-end and seamed on an axis centered between its folds and folded at its bottom over itself. The seamed axis is aligned with the cleavage axis in the bra. Since the sides of the pocket have no seams, and since its only seam is aligned with the material gathered on the cleavage axis, the pocket is more easily concealed. The flat pocket has an open top and a segment of hook material stitched along the upper inside edge of the wall of the pocket adjacent the cover is matable with a mating segment of loop material stitched along the upper inside edge of the wall of the pocket not adjacent the cover to close the pocket. The pocket is preferably made of waterproof material to protect its contents from moisture. The top of the wall of the pocket adjacent the pocket cover may be seamed over the top of the pocket cover to prevent migration of moisture from the cover into the pocket.
Another lining face-to-face with a decorative cloth forms the back panel of the bra. The front lining, front decorative cloth, back panel lining and back panel decorative cloth are all seamed to each other at their side edges to form a single garment. The front lining and front decorative cloth may include front straps extending upwardly from each of the cups and the back lining and back decorative cloth may include back straps extending upwardly to the front straps with corresponding ends of the front and back straps seamed together. In the unstrapped embodiment of the sports bra, bands of elastic are seamed in folded-over-top and bottom edges of the garment with the decorative cloths to the outside of the folds and with the top edge of the wall of the pocket not adjacent the cover stitched into the top seam. In the strapped embodiment of the sports bra, the bands of elastic are seamed in folded-over bottom, neckline and shoulder edges of the garment with the decorative cloths to the outside of the folds and with the top edge of the wall of the pocket not adjacent the cover stitched into the neckline seam. Preferably, the back lining is of universally stretchable absorbent material and the back decorative cloth is of universally stretchable wicking material for the reasons hereinbefore noted.
In making the sports bra, the lining is cut to the contour of a pair of bra cups symmetrically spaced from a cleavage axis and a decorative cloth is cut to the contour of the lining. The lining is laid face-to-face over the decorative cloth. The flat, open-topped pocket is laid over the opposite side of the lining as the decorative cloth with the vertical centerline of the pocket parallel to and the pocket covering the cleavage axis. A cloth cover is laid over the pocket, the cover extending beyond the side edges and bottom of the pocket. The bottom of the pocket is seamed to the bottom of the cover without stitching the lining and the decorative cloth and the sides of the cover are seamed to the lining without stitching the pocket and the decorative cloth, preferably by flat seaming with the TEX 24 or TEX 27 thread. Preferably, the top of the wall of the pocket adjacent the pocket cover is seamed over the top of the pocket cover and the hook and loop material is stitched to opposite inside walls of the pocket.
If the gathered front is desired, the elastic band is laid over the portion of the lining along the cleavage axis of the bra and on the opposite side from the decorative cloth. The elastic band, lining and decorative cloth are stretched simultaneously in the direction of the cleavage axis. The stretched band, lining and decorative cloth are seamed together and then released to gather. This is done prior to laying the pocket over the lining. If the preferred embodiment of the pocket is to be used, the pocket is formed prior to laying the pocket over the lining by folding a piece of cloth end-to-end with the ends overlapping on an axis centered between the folds, seaming the ends of the folded cloth together to form a flat sleeve having side edges at the folds and folding the bottom of the sleeve over itself to form a flat pocket with an open top. Most preferably, when laying the pocket over the lining, the sleeve seam is aligned with the cleavage axis.
The back panel is formed by cutting a lining to the contour of the back panel and cutting a decorative cloth to the contour of the back lining. The back lining is laid face-to-face over the back decorative cloth. The front lining, front decorative cloth, back lining and back decorative cloth are all seamed to each other at their side edges into a single garment. The bands of elastic are then seamed in folded-over top and bottom or bottom, neckline and shoulder edges of the garment with the decorative cloths to the outside of the folds and with the top edge of the wall of the pocket not adjacent the cover stitched into the top seam.
This method allows the sports bra to be uniformly made with consistent, neat hems, seams and gathers while providing an attractive, sturdy, reliable source of support.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a rear elevation view of the front of the sports bra before seaming and elasticizing;
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 2xe2x80x942 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is a rear elevation view of a preferred embodiment of the sports bra partially assembled with its cleavage material ungathered;
FIG. 5 is a rear elevation view of the embodiment of the sports bra of FIG. 4 with its cleavage material gathered;
FIG. 6 is a rear elevation view of a preferred embodiment of the floating pocket of the sports bra in a laid-out condition;
FIG. 7 is a front elevation view of the floating pocket of FIG. 6 in its folded condition;
FIG. 8 is a rear elevation view of the front and back portions of the sports bra seamed together;
FIG. 9 is a rear elevation view of the sports bra of FIG. 8 after the edges have been elasticized;
FIG. 10 is a rear elevation view of a completed preferred embodiment of the sports bra with parts broken away;
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 11xe2x80x9411 of FIG. 10; and
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 12xe2x80x9412 of FIG. 10.
While the invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment and method, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to that embodiment and method. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.